Envole moi
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: C'est un appel au secours de Draco.


Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout est à JRK et la chanson à Jean-Jacques Goldman. Chanson magnifique d'ailleurs, de mon point de vue.

Si vous voulez l'écouter pour vous mettre dans le bain voici où la trouver : youtube . com/ watch?v=SjM6nrcRC-Y (Sans espace bien sur lol)

* * *

_**Envole-moi**_

**1****er**** août, 12 square Grimault,**

Nous étions arrivés depuis deux jours seulement, nous devions passer, Harry, Ron et moi, le mois d'août au square Grimault avec toute la famille Weasley. Le professeur Rogue, espion pour l'ordre, venait d'arriver pour une réunion avec les membres quand il nous interpellât pour donner une lettre à Harry. Il lui avait conseillé de la lire à l'abri des regards. Du coup au lieu d'aller dans la cuisine comme nous voulions le faire, nous avons filé dans la chambre des garçons pour qu'Harry puisse lire la lettre. Voilà ce qu'elle disait :

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Potter, euh ... non.**

** Harry,**

_**Minuit se lève en haut des tours  
Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd  
La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures  
La zone sale et les épaves et la laideur**_

Il est tard, ou tôt, je ne sais pas trop. La nuit est là, elle me cache la misère qui s'étend autour des tours de la forteresse de Voldemort. C'est un endroit horrible, sale, répugnant. Les corps des victimes sont entassés dans un coin, il s'en dégage une odeur nauséabonde. Ils dorment tous, moi non, je t'écris. Je sais que demain tu verras Severus, oui je sais qu'il est espion pour l'ordre, mais je ne l'ai jamais dénoncé. Donc demain tu le verras et il te donnera ma lettre, il me l'a promis.

Je sais, cela doit te surprendre, recevoir une lettre de moi, Malefoy, enfin je dirais plutôt, Draco. Je sais que tu me hais, mais je te demande de la lire jusqu'au bout, s'il te plait.

Pourquoi est ce que je t'écris ? Parce que je ne vois personne d'autre qui soit en mesure de m'aider. Je sais que toi seul peux essayer, et j'espère réussir.

Tu dois être en train de pester contre moi « comment Malefoy ose t-il me demander de l'aider, lui qui à passé six ans à me gâcher la vie ? ». Je me doute que tu dois trouver ça aberrant, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer pourquoi depuis six ans je suis Malefoy et non Draco. Apres tu feras ce que bon te semble.

_**J'ai pas choisi de naître ici  
Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui  
J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets  
Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux**_

Tu sais, on ne choisi pas sa famille. J'ai eu le malheur de naître dans une famille de Mangemorts, où seuls les Doloris et autres mauvais sort sont les clés d'une bonne éducations. Où aucunes paroles ne sont prononcées, où les jeux d'enfants sont bannis, où on t'apprend tous les rudiments de la magie noire dès le plus jeune age.

Je vous envie tous de pouvoir vous amuser, rires, comme des enfants que vous êtes encore. L'enfant qui était en moi a disparu à mes cinq ans, quand j'ai compris que mes parents ne m'aimaient pas et que j'ai reçu mon premier doloris pour avoir osé demandé à aller courir dans le parc du manoir. Et oui, mes parents ne m'aiment pas et se désintéressent totalement de moi, je ne suis là que pour la descendance et la ligné Malefoy.

Et même à Poudlard, je ne pouvais rien faire, les autres me surveillaient et faisaient des rapports à mon père. D'où mon attitude, surtout envers toi, que je n'ai jamais détesté en réalité. Sauf Blaise, lui ses parents ne sont pas mangemort, mais tu le sais puisqu'ils aident l'ordre. Blaise lui, m'aide à tenir et me soutient. Lui il sait qui je suis vraiment et ce que je ressent. Il est fier de moi, de ma volonté à ne pas suivre les traces de mon père. Il dit même que toi aussi tu serais fier de moi si tu savais. Mais je n'ai jamais osé te parler, car je savais quelle serait ta réaction, tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Et pourtant si tu savais quels sont mes sentiments réels.

Je sais qu'un jour je m'en sortirais, j'arriverais à quitter ce monde des ténèbres qui n'est pas le mien. Que ce soit avec ou sans ton aide, je m'en fais la promesse! Sur l'amour que j'ai pour t… Oublis ce passage s'il te plait.

Je pourrais passer par la légalité et me rendre à la justice. N'ayant jamais tué, je serais emprisonné quelques temps à Azkaban, puis libéré plusieurs années plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Quitter une prison pour une autre. Non, je souhaite moi aussi connaître la liberté.

_**Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi ...  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi, envole-moi ...  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi...**_

S'il te plait Harry, accepte de m'aider. Viens me chercher, sort moi de cet enfer dans lequel je suis né et prisonnier. Emmène moi loin, là où le jour existe, là où la vie est présente. Là où les mots reliés à la mort et à la magie noire ne sont pas présent. Aide moi !

_**Pas de questions, ni rébellions  
Règles du jeu fixées mais les dés sont pipés  
L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu  
Ici, y'a jamais de saison pour être mieux**_

Ici, face à lui, tu ne peut que suivre les ordres. Tu ne dois pas poser de questions, ni donner ton avis. Tu ne dois pas non plus désapprouver ce qu'il te dit, sinon ce sont des séances de torture qui t'attendent.

Nous sommes soit disant libre auprès de lui, il nous a dit que ce n'était pas parce que nous étions sous ses ordres que nous n'étions pas libre de nos fais et gestes. Tu parles, si l'un de nous fait le moindre pas de travers, les conséquences sont douloureuses. En fin de compte, nous sommes tout bonnement ses esclaves. Nous ne sommes libre de rien.

Ici, tout est désolant. Autour de la forteresse ce n'est que froid, tristesse et désespoir. Et dedans, ce n'est pas mieux. Comme il est plus souvent en colère qu'autre chose, l'intérieur de sa forteresse est à son image. Remplis de haine, de feu et de malaise. Il n'y a pas un endroit, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur, où tu ne te sentes pas oppressé, où tu peut passer quelques minutes en étant bien. Je vais devenir fou ici. Poudlard me manque, vivement la rentrée, car je sais qu'il va nous y renvoyer faire notre septième année. J'ai hâte d'être en septembre, encore un mois à patienter.

_**J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici  
Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon  
J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure  
A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs**_

Je ne comprends pas comment mon père a pu accepter de venir habiter à la forteresse au lieu de rester au manoir. Je n'ai pas demandé à venir là moi, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix que de suivre mes parents. Cet endroit me désole, les gens me désolent. Je ne ressens plus que soumission de la part des anciens Mangemorts. De la peur des plus jeunes, ceux de notre age. Et tout ces pauvres prisonniers, qui s'abandonnent en espérant que leur mort sera proche. Eux aussi ils ont peur, mais ils ont abandonné, ils ne luttent plus, ils attendent la délivrance.

Je le sais car je fais parti de ceux qui doivent s'en occuper. On doit les nourrir et les rétablir au mieux après leurs séances de tortures pour qu'il puisse recommencer encore et encore. Ca l'amuse de faire souffrir ces innocents. Ils sont là, parce qu'ils ont eu le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ils n'ont rien qui pourrait l'intéresser, il lui fallait juste de quoi s'amuser.

Mais je ne supporterais pas toute cette souffrance très longtemps. Je ferais tout pour me sortir de ses griffes, je te le promets. Tu sais, il y a une immense bibliothèque dans sa forteresse. Et j'ai pu y trouver, dans de vieux livres, une solution pour échapper à tout ça, un vieux sort. Je sais qu'il est risqué, que je peux en mourir, mais je tenterais le tout pour le tout. Si avant les vacances de Noël, je n'ai pas réussi à me sortir de ce merdier, je l'appliquerais. Car c'est à cette période qu'il a prévu de nous apposer la marque, à nous les septièmes années. Au moins, même si j'y reste, je serais libre.

_**Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi ...  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi, envole-moi ...  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi...**_

S'il te plait Harry, accepte de m'aider. Viens me chercher, sort moi de cet enfer dans lequel je suis né et prisonnier. Emmène moi loin, là où le jour existe, là où la vie est présente. Là où les mots reliés à la mort et à la magie noire ne sont pas présent. Aide moi !

_**Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi ...  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi, envole-moi ...**_  
_**Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi ... **_

_**Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi  
Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas  
Envole-moi, tire-moi de là  
Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas  
Envole-moi ...**_

S'il te plait Harry, accepte de m'aider. Viens me chercher, sort moi de cet enfer dans lequel je suis né et prisonnier. Emmène moi loin, là où le jour existe, là où la vie est présente. Là où les mots reliés à la mort et à la magie noire ne sont pas présent. Aide moi !

Je sais que nous n'avons pas été amis, mais s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas tomber, viens me chercher, sors moi de là, sauve moi, emmène moi …

J'aimerais tellement voir d'autres personnes, d'autres regards, qui ne serraient pas soumission, désespoir et abandon.

Aide moi, emmène moi découvrir autre chose, le monde libre, l'amitié, l'amour, tout ce que je ne connais pas, mais que vous vous connaissez. Aide moi !

_**Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi ...  
Regarde moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas  
Me laisse pas là, envole-moi  
Avec ou sans toi, je n'finirai pas comme ça  
Envole-moi...**_

_**Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi ...**_

S'il te plait Harry, accepte de m'aider. Viens me chercher, regarde, je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne suis pas un mangemort et ne veux pas le devenir. Essaie de passer outre ta haine, s'il te plait, tu verra peut être ma vrai nature. Tu verras que je ne suis pas comme eux, regarde au-delà des apparences, tu verras qui je suis vraiment.

Je suis un simple sorcier, qui aspire à une vie calme et libre. Et pour ça je suis près à défendre cette liberté à vos cotés, si tu viens m'aider, et que je ne me sens pas rejeté par les votres.

Je t'en supplie Harry, viens me délivrer de cette horreur. Aide moi !

Draco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus Harry lisais sa lettre, plus son humeur changeait. Les expressions se succédaient sur son visage. Ca a commencé par de l'étonnement, puis après est venu le mépris, ensuite il a laissé place à de l'incompréhension, de la surprise puis de la colère qui s'est transformé en rage. J'ai vu aussi passé de la peur, puis de la tristesse. Quand il a eu fini de lire sa lettre, il nous a regardé, et là ce que j'ai vu m'a fait mal. Il pleurait sans s'en apercevoir, ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes, on pouvait voir de la désolation sur son beau visage. Il avait l'air bouleversé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant ravagé.

Quand il s'est rendu compte de son état, il m'a tendu la lettre en me demandant de la lire. Je pense que je suis passé par les mêmes émotions que lui, à un degré différent. Du coup, voyant qu'aucun de nous ne parlait et ne lui expliquais, Ron m'a pris la lettre des mains, et la parcouru lui aussi. Quand il a eu fini, il s'est levé, et nous a secoué pour nous sortir de notre léthargie. Il avait décidé de ce que nous devions faire, nous devions sauver Malefoy !

Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Ron ! Ron qui nous dit qu'il faut sauver Malefoy, je pense que lui aussi a été très touché par cette lettre. De voir la réaction de son ami, ça a remis du baume au cœur de Harry, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Mon petit ami me surprenait. Nous pensions l'un comme l'autre que Ron ne croirait jamais que Mal … Draco disait la vérité, car il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Nous ressentions dans ces mots, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être faux, c'était bel et bien un appel au secours.

Nous nous mettions donc à préparer un plan d'action. Cela allait être compliquer, il fallait préparer tout le monde à voir Draco différemment, leur faire accepter qu'il n'était pas celui que nous pensions. A Poudlard, il nous fallait être discret, car si Blaise et Draco n'étaient pas Mangemorts, il en était autrement pour leurs camarades de maison. Donc il nous fallait être vigilant, ne jamais montrer un quelconque changement dans notre attitude face à Draco. Nous savions que ça le blesserait, qu'il penserait que Harry se foutait royalement de ce qu'il avait pu lui écrire. Et par la même, Harry devait continuer ses éternelles bagarres avec lui pour donner le change, même si il essayait d'y mettre moins de hargne qu'avant.

Il nous fallais aussi préparer un lieu où Draco serait en sécurité après, car on ne pouvait le laisser à Poudlard et square Grimault était trop risqué. Harry et Dumbledore avaient prévu de reconstruire Godric's Hollow, qu'ils pensaient être l'endroit le plus sûr, vu qu'il n'intéressait plus Voldemort. Harry et Dumbledore en seraient les gardiens du secret. Serait aussi toujours présent auprès de Draco à Godric's Hollow, deux aurors, gardiens du secret eux aussi, qui se relaieraient pour veiller sur lui. Nous arrivions aux vacances de noël quand tout fut prêt, ne restait à Harry que de prévenir Draco et de le mettre à l'abri.

J'espérais pour eux que tout irais bien, car j'avais compris dans sa lettre, quels étaient les sentiments de Draco envers Harry. Et depuis quelques jours, Harry s'était confié à moi lui aussi, il m'avait expliqué pourquoi en sixième année il était obsédé par Draco et pourquoi il était tellement en colère contre lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Veille du départ en vacances des élèves,**

-Tu es sûre Hermione que c'est à son tour de faire la ronde des préfets ce soir ?

-Oui Harry, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, je lui ai demandé de changer son tour avec moi du fait que lui s'en va pour les vacances et que moi je reste ici.

-Ok, Ok Hermione, je n'insiste pas. Je vais y aller, il doit avoir déjà commencé sa ronde et je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse de bêtises comme il l'a écrit dans sa lettre.

-Vas-y, fonce !

-On se retrouve demain à midi dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry s'était précipité hors de notre salle commune en ouvrant la carte des maraudeurs pour repérer Draco. Quand il arrivé à sa hauteur, Draco ne l'a pas agressé, il avait l'air plutôt abattu.

-Potter, tu viens assister à mon exécution personnelle ? Car je sais que tu as lu ma lettre, et tu sais ce que je ferais après ma ronde. A moins que tu ne veuilles m'y aider et vérifier que je ne me sois pas raté. Parce que tu te doutes bien que je n'arriverais pas à faire se vieux sort comme il faut. Tu sais que ……

-Tu vas te taire par merlin et me laisser en placer une ?

-Et pourquoi devrais t'écouter ?

-Parce que j'ai un cadeau de noël pour toi, bon un peu en avance, ou trop en retard à mon goût.

-Tu as quoi ? Un cadeau ?

-Oui ! Je viens t'enlever !

-QUOI ?!?! M'enlever ?

-Tu as bien entendu, Draco, je viens enfin répondre à ton appel à l'aide. Je sais que j'aurais du te dire plus tôt que je voulais t'aider, mais on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de te mettre en danger face aux autres serpentards.

-Tu as ……

-On a tout prévu avec l'ordre, tu seras en lieu sur, protégé 24h sur 24h par deux aurors. Eux, Dumbledore et moi même seront les gardiens du secret du lieu où tu seras. Tu ne seras en contact qu'avec nous, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Nous ne voulons pas que tu participes à la grande bataille, tu serais trop en danger. Enfin, je ne veux pas que tu participes, et ils n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. Alors, près au départ ?

-Tu ...... tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? Tu m'as cru quand tu as lu ma lettre ? Tu es … tu es venu m'aider … en fin de compte ?

-Chut, ne pleure pas mon ange. Oui, je t'ai cru, et oui j'ai tout fait pour t'aider, enfin on a tout fait. Hermione et Ron, ont eux aussi lut ta lettre, ils ont été touchés par tes mots, tout comme moi, et ils t'ont cru tout de suite. C'est même Ron qui a dis en premier qu'on devait « sauver Malefoy ! ».

-Eux aussi ? Alors si ils ont lu la lettre …… Oh non, Granger doit avoir compris le passage que je t'ai demandé d'oublié ……

-Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a compris ce passage mon ange. Je t'aime aussi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis ce jour, Harry a battu Voldemort, la paix et le calme est revenu dans notre monde. Les Mangemorts sont à Azkaban, et Draco a été innocenté, grâce aux témoignages de Blaise et Harry.

Harry et draco sont heureux, ils vivent toujours à Godric's Hollow. D'ailleurs ce n'est qu'après la guerre que nous avons pu enfin savoir, Ron et moi, où ils cachaient Draco. Nous n'avons bizarrement pas été surpris du choix.

Depuis maintenant six ans, ils sont mariés. Ils ont adoptés une petite fille, Lily Narcissa Malefoy-Potter. Une petite blonde aux yeux verts, âgée de cinq ans et un petit garçon, Severus James Potter-Malefoy. Un petit Brun aux yeux bleus-gris, âgé de trois ans.

**FIN**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je sais que j'ai écris encore une fois sur la base d'une chanson, mais c'est des chansons que je trouve l'inspiration. Pour celle ci, quand j'écoutais la chanson, je visualisais bien la détresse de Draco, je la ressentais. J'espère qu'il en a été de même pour vous.


End file.
